1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a carrier tape for TAB-package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor chips may be electrically connected to a substrate by various methods. For example, methods of electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to a substrate may include a wire bonding process, a solder bonding process, and a tape automated bonding TAB process.
Tape automated bonding TAB techniques may employ inner lead bonding ILB for inner connections. The TAB techniques also may provide a reel-to-reel package assembly using a reel type tape wiring board. A package manufactured by the TAB technique is referred to as a TAB package.
A tape package is a semiconductor package using a tape substrate. The tape package may be classified as either a tape carrier package TCP or a chip-on-film COF package.
The TCP may have a structure where the semiconductor chip is bonded to an inner lead, which is exposed through a window device hole of the tape substrate, by an inner lead bonding ILB process. The TCP is such that the semiconductor chip may be inner lead-bonded to a TAB tape. The inner lead-bonded portion may be sealed using a liquid molding compound through an under-fill process.
The COF package may have a structure where the semiconductor chip is mounted on the tape substrate having no windows, and mounted by a flip-chip bonding process. For example, the semiconductor chip of the COF package may be mounted on a base film. In this case, bumps are formed in a peripheral region of the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor chip is mounted on the base film via the bumps by a flip-chip bonding process.
In other words, conventional COF packages and TCPs differ in several aspects. For example, TCPs are often formed with a window cut-out in the tape to allow backside visibility and access to a mounted semiconductor die, whereas COF packages typically omit the window.